


霍格沃茨的双勇士（The Hogwarts Champions）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Prefects' Bathroom, Top Cedric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在哈利解开金蛋的秘密之后，他又一次收到了去级长浴室的邀约，在那里等着他的，是一个湿漉漉的赤身裸体的塞德里克。背景设于《火焰杯》





	霍格沃茨的双勇士（The Hogwarts Champions）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hogwarts Champions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160370) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Note:我对任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Disclaimer:HP属于JKR。

译者的话：[CDHP]【未成年人性行为】  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
最后一节课下课后，哈利正走在回格兰芬多塔楼的路上。由于他又朝周围留意了一眼，所以落在了已经上楼的罗恩和赫敏身后。他盯着自己的双脚，陷入了对第二场比赛的回忆。罗恩和赫敏毫无意识地悬浮在水中的画面仍然使他心惊胆战。突然，他撞上了一个温暖而结实的胸膛，一屁股跌坐在了地上。

犹如天鹅绒般的声音咯咯地笑了起来，男孩一抬头就看见塞德里克正对自己展露出一个春风般的笑容。男孩忍不住盯着那人看，因为他第一次注意到塞德里克竟是如此得英俊：颀长的身形，乌黑的头发，让人印象深刻的灰色眼眸以及强壮健美的身材。

“你还好吗，哈利？”他关心地问道。

男孩点了点头。

“嗯，抱歉，我刚才走了会神。”

塞德里克伸手把哈利拉了起来，当他们四目相对时，青年轻轻抽了一口气。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”塞德里克喃喃道。

“只不过是我之前从未注意到你的眼睛原来如此美丽，如此...具有活力。”

哈利刷得脸红了。

“谢谢。”他害羞地说。

“我能问你个问题吗？”

哈利急切地点头。

“你是同性恋吗？”

“是，我是。”

“你想和我共享一次约会吗？”

哈利皱了皱眉头。

“你不是正在谈恋爱吗，和秋？”

“秋？不，她是我最好的朋友，仅此而已。”

“噢，好吧。但是...我想我现在不想和任何人约会。”

塞德里克扬起了一个迷人的微笑。

“没关系。”

他在哈利的脸颊上落下一吻就溜了，只留下男孩目瞪口呆地望着他的背影。  
————————————————————  
几天后，一只棕色的谷仓猫头鹰给哈利带来了一张简短的纸条。

‘级长浴室，明天8点，密码：薄荷牙膏’

哈利疑惑地看着这张羊皮纸。

‘这是谁发的纸条？又干嘛发给我？’

经过一番思考后，哈利觉得这些都无关紧要了，他可以自己去寻找答案。  
————————————————————  
随着一步一步地向级长浴室靠近，哈利的心脏越跳越快。当他听到费尔奇在附近的走廊走来走去的声音时，着实吓了一跳。

谢天谢地，他还穿着隐形衣。没过多久，他终于到了浴室门口。他小声地说出密码，偷偷溜了进去。然而他眼前所看到的让他心跳漏了一拍。

塞德里克正面对着门泡在巨大的浴池里，但他的眼睛闭着，脸上的表情十分放松。哈利的眼神从那张英俊的面庞滑到了对方半湿润的，肌肉发达的胸膛。塞德里克的皮肤晒黑了一点，而哈利十分渴望能够上手摸一摸。于是他脱下隐形衣，向塞德里克靠近。后者睁开了眼睛，笑了起来：

“嘿，哈利。”

“这-这是什么情况？”

赫奇帕奇的笑容扩大了。

“你说你现在不想和任何人约会，但是我想要你。”

“是吗？（You do？）”

“我很高兴能在这见到你，你知道...”

年长者的目光落在哈利的裤裆上，他笑了笑。

“显然你也很高兴见到我。”

 

哈利脸红了，塞德里克站了起来，露出他那迷人的身躯和半硬的阴茎，年轻的格兰芬多口中溢出了一声呻吟。

“你想让我做什么？”

塞德里克咧嘴笑了。

“你可以和我一起做任何你想做的事。”

哈利觉得有些口干舌燥，他从未收到过如此诱人的邀请。他以前的恋人们总是知道他们自己想要什么并且向他索取，然而如今他却不清楚自己究竟想要什么。

“我想...吸你，直到你射出来为止。”

哈利的眼睛因为这个想法变得闪闪发亮，塞德里克则笑了起来。

“听起来不错。”

他坐在浴池边缘，把脚泡在水里，他作邀请似的把腿分开。哈利急忙褪下衣物，跪在塞德里克两腿间的浅水之中。他的双手抚上两条肌肉发达、坚挺的麦色大腿，这感觉比哈利想象的还要好：温暖、柔软的皮肤，强壮、健实的肌肉。哈利突然凑上去，吮吸并啮咬着肌肉发达的大腿内侧，在麦色的皮肤上留下青紫色的痕迹。然后他吻了吻青年的腿，来到塞德里克呈“v”字型的髋骨。哈利用嘴描摹着它的形状，轻咬了一口。塞德里克用手指穿过哈利乌黑的头发，正四处乱翘着。

“你真是个捉弄人的小坏蛋。”

哈利抬起头给了他一个明亮的笑容。他的一只手握着塞德里克阴茎的根部，没有进一步触碰它，但却轻轻地拨弄着那些浅棕色的卷曲耻毛。格兰芬多碰了碰塞德里克的阴茎，然后缓慢地含住了一颗睾丸，小心翼翼地旋转着。当哈利吮吸着他的睾丸并且抚摸着时，赫奇帕奇发出了心满意足的哼声。哈利舔舐着睾丸上的纹路，顺着塞德里克坚硬的肉棒舔上了这家伙的顶端。当他到达马眼处时，两个人都呻吟了一声。黑发男孩在顶端吮吸着，就好像他想和它亲热一番，尽情享受着塞德里克的味道。

哈利再也等不下去了，于是用他那粉红色饱满的嘴唇包裹住面前的龟头。塞德里克大吃一惊，然后感激地呻吟起来。哈利用舌头在顶端打着圈，然后把勃起更多地塞进嘴里。格兰芬多上下摆动着自己的脑袋，他的情人惊叹着，喘着气说：

“你的嘴真有天赋。”

哈利笑了笑，继续吮吸着他的情人，发出一阵咕噜声。哈利悄悄把手伸进水里，攀上他被人忽视的伙计。他轻轻地撸动着自己的阴茎，不想来得太快，而另一只手正慢慢地抚摸着一条麦色的强壮的腿。手往上滑，按摩着塞德里克的睾丸。几分钟后，哈利升上了一股特别的勇气，所以他为塞德里克做了一次深喉。当他的鼻子抵到塞德里克的胯部时，哈利不得不压下自己想要呕吐的反应。

不久，他吐出了口中的阴茎，深吸了几口气，然后又一次把嘴巴凑了上去。哈利抬起头来，看到的景象让他忍不住在含着阴茎的情况下呻吟起来：塞德里克把头埋在颈窝里，稍年长的男孩急促地喘息着，呼吸粗重。塞德里克的大手在抚摸着自己的身体，搓捏着自己的乳头。赫奇帕奇在极乐的漩涡中迷失了方向，他以前也被口过，但他从来没有这么爽过。哈利鼓动自己的脸颊、吮吸着、舔舐着，让塞德里克几近沉沦，几乎要把他逼疯了。

哈利望向塞德里克的那一刻，年长者回望了他，这把塞德里克推上了高潮的边缘。哈利跪在他双腿间水里，用粉红色的嘴唇品尝他性器的模样以及那双碧绿、充满生机的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，这幅景象实在太过火了。在他射出来之前，只来得及扔出一个快速的预警。塞德里克摆动着臀部，让性器深深地射进了哈利的喉咙里。几分钟后，他把阴茎从哈利的嘴里抽了出来，哈利舔了舔嘴唇，回味着他情人精液的味道。

格兰芬多站起来，热情地吻了吻塞德里克，同时，他把自己湿润的身体紧贴着塞德里克温暖而结实的身躯。

塞德里克因感受到哈利抵在他腿上那又硬又热的勃起而打断了这个吻。

“你想让我帮你射出来吗？”

“我想你把我操射。”

塞德里克惊叹了一声，他把哈利推倒在地，后者的屁股还挨在浴池边上。哈利本能地张开腿，当塞德里克把手指伸进哈利的身体里时，他吃惊地发现男孩的小穴已经湿了，而且做了很好的扩张。黑发男孩脸红了，塞德里克的家伙已经处于半硬状态，幸得十几岁的男孩很快就能恢复，特别是还看到哈利肆意地伸展着双腿。赫奇帕奇用浴室里的一种乳液润滑了自己的勃起，然后把硬挺对准了哈利蠕动着的、粉红色的入口，慢慢地插了进去。

当他缓慢地进入哈利时，他用有力的双手支撑在哈利大脑袋两侧，而且从未把他的视线从男孩的脸上移开。当哈利的身体容纳下塞德里克的长度后，他睁大了眼睛，喘着粗气。当塞德里克低下身子后就再没动静，直到哈利没耐性地晃了晃屁股。塞德里克嗤嗤地笑了起来，轻声说：

“不害臊...”

他缓慢地把肉棒抽了出来，只留龟头在哈利的体内。他就这样等着，过了一会儿，哈利不满地咕囔起来。赫奇帕奇却猛地向前一挺，又把自己深埋进了格兰芬多的体内。哈利尖叫了一声，松了一口气。

在经历了几轮类似的刺激之后，哈利总会在塞德里克冲击他那个甜蜜的地方时抬起屁股来迎合对方。塞德里克注视着哈利眼中晦暗不明的神色还有通红的脸颊，他觉得口干舌燥。在塞德里克看来，哈利不能更美了，塞德里克没有切断目光的接触，俯身含住了哈利的嘴唇，不间歇地刺入那湿热紧致的地方。

哈利喘着气，在塞德里克嘴中发出不成调的浪叫，赫奇帕奇则轻轻地咬了一下哈利的下嘴唇。

他前列腺受到的每一次冲击都让哈利觉得自己仿佛置若于天际，他感觉周身都洋溢着狂乱的愉悦，迸射出喜悦的火花，在塞德里克抚摸和吻过的每一寸肌肤上。哈利感觉自己就像着了火，被塞德里克插进抽出的阴茎点燃了。

突然，哈利有一种想要让塞德里克靠得更近的冲动，去感受这个赫奇帕奇的体温。于是他把双腿缠上了年长者的腰，胳膊绕过塞德里克的肩膀。

“再用力...求你了，用力操我！”

塞德里克很乐意满足哈利的愿望，他加速冲刺着，男孩的身体则因为他的撞击而微微晃动起来。

“梅林的胡子...你裹着我的感觉简直棒呆了！”塞德里克喘着粗气。

“你在我里面的感觉也好极了！”哈利呻吟着回答他。

几分钟后，哈利断断续续地说：

“我-我快要...”

“上帝啊，没错！我也快出来了。为我射出来，美人。”

哈利弓起后背，大声尖叫道：

“塞德里克！”

随着他的到来，他们汗湿的光滑腹部被涂上了一片白色。哈利的内壁紧紧包住塞德里克的欲望，这使他抽插时的感觉更为强烈。经过三次挺进之后，塞德里克咕哝了一声，用精液射满了哈利的肚子。

经过两次高潮后，塞德里克感到精疲力竭，倒在了哈利身上。但他不想压到男孩，于是用双臂环抱自己，笑眯眯地看着他的情人。哈利疲惫地笑了笑，塞德里克小心翼翼地把哈利扶起来，并把他抱到水里，两个人在水中靠了一会儿。打了几分钟的盹后，这两个家伙又觉得精神抖擞了。塞德里克忘情地吻着哈利，后者则对他耳语：

“我已经准备好来第二轮了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论。


End file.
